Just Like The Old Days
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Set a year after series 10 (possible spoilers) A conversation Chandler has with Joey gives him an idea. (Complete-please review) Very soppy and romantic. (and hopefully funny in parts :d)
1. Default Chapter

Possible spoilers for series 10. 

****

Just like the old days

Chandler sighed, closing his eyes, trying to drift of to sleep. He moved around, trying to get comfortable on the couch. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because of the twins, screaming all night and he decided he should let Monica get some sleep, since he had the day off today. 

He jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, he sat up and reached for it.

"Hullo, Chandler Bing…" He answered, lazily. 

"CHANDLER!?!?" Someone yelled excitedly into the phone, causing Chandler to remove it from his ear before it deafen him.

He couldn't help that spread across his face though.

"Hey Joe…what's up?"

"Not a lot…" Joey told him, happy to be speaking to his best friend again. "I haven't spoken to you in years!!!"

"Joey, I talked you last month…" Chandler reminded him. 

"I know but that's such a long time."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is…" Chandler agreed, sitting back on the couch. "So, how's LA."

"It's great but not home," Joey said sadly but then cheered up "How is Mon and the kids."  
  
"Great!" Chandler smiled again, thinking of his little family, "Mon's taken them shopping, apparently they need more clothes."

"Just be glad Rachel isn't there, you wouldn't have any money left if she was…" Joey laughed. "I still can't believe that they're going to be a year old next week."

"I know, nor me," Chandler told him, "but you know what that means, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Joey said, knowingly, after a few seconds of silence, spoke a again, "No actually, I don't."  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes, nothing much as changed.

"It means that it's been a year since we've all be together…" He cleared up for him.

"Yeah, I know!" Joey moaned, "that sucks!"

"It does!" 

Chandler looked at the photo on the metal piece in front of him, it was of the whole gang before everyone left. Him, Monica, the twins, Phoebe, Mike, Joey, Rachel, Ross, Emma and Ben.

Joey use to call every night to speak to him and Monica but after a while became busy with work. Ross, Rachel and Emma had flown back from Paris to spend Christmas with them and Phoebe and Mike had joined them to but Joey wasn't allowed any time of work. Although he did ring every 2 hours to make sure he wasn't missing out and made Monica save him some food for when he visited 2 weeks later. 

"Oh guess what?!" Joey broke the silence.

"What?" Chandler asked, insisting the urge to answer with a sarcastic comment. 

"I've got 2 weeks off so I can come down for the twins' birthday!" 

"Oh that's great!!" Chandler jumped up, he missed his best friend so much just like he missed the rest of them. 

"I know!" He could tell that Joey was jumping up and with excitement. "And I'm bring Lucy with me."

"Lucy?" Chandler repeated, who's Lucy, he asked himself.

"You know, that girl, I told you about!" Joey said.

"Yeah but that was like 2 months ago…you still with her?" He frowned. 

"Yeps…"

"Wow…Joey Tribbiani with a girl for longer then a week," Chandler teased, "could this be something serious."  
  
"Yeah, I think it is…" Joey admitted, "I haven't like this about a girl since…well since Rachel."  
  
"Aww, Joey's in love!"

"Love?!" Joey panicked.

"Calm down, Joe…" Chandler laughed, "I thought you said it was serious."  
  
"It is…I guess, I am in love…."

"That's great Man, I'm so happy for you…"

"Yeah! Me to!" Joey grinned broadly. 

"So, got any plans for when you come down here?" 

"I dunno. I wish I could show Lucy the stuff what we got up to…like just hanging around your place or sitting around Central Perk but that wouldn't be the same with out everyone there."  


"I know what you mean…" Chandler sighed. "I loved doing all that."  
  
"I know and me but now everything has changed…even the coffee house…" Joey whined, "Phoebe told me that they want to change it into a beauty parlour! How can they do that?!"

"Haven't you heard? They're not doing that no more…" Chandler told him, a smile forming on his face, "Phoebe got over 1000 signatures to stop it and the new guy that brought it couldn't be bother with the protest and stuff so it's up for sale again."  
  
"Alright Pheebs!!" Joey yelled.

"Hopefully, the next owners will keep it the same." 

"I hope so…that place has a lot of memorise."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler agreed, deep in thoughts.

"Hello, Chandler, you still there?" Joey asked, after a couple of minutes passed with out anyone talking. "Chandler! CHANDLER!" 

"What?!" Chandler jumped, "Sorry just thinking…"  
  
"About what?" Joey asked. 

"A plan…" He grinned, "How do you feel about helping me…."  


"YAY, just like the old times!!" Joey said.

"Yeah, just like the old times," He repeated before, telling Joey is plan. 


	2. Just like the old days 2

****

Just like the old days- part 2

"That sucks!" Monica moaned, after Chandler had stopped talking. 

"I know it does, Honey…." Chandler sighed, "But Ross can't get time off nor can Joey…"

"But I want them to be here…" She continued to whine, "we haven't all been together in a year! They made us go to Emma first birthday, at least they could came to the twins'."

Somehow Chandler manage not to laugh, as he watched his wife sulking. 

"They said sorry…." 

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile before sighing deeply. 

"At least Phoebe and Mike are coming…."

"Ah…." Chandler replied slowly. 

"What?" She frowned at him, "What was the 'AH for?!"

"Umm…." 

"Chandler!?" She demanded. 

"Okay, but please…don't get upset."

"About what?!"

"Mike is taking Phoebe away for the week." 

"WHAT!"

"You promised you wouldn't get upset!" Chandler jumped up.

"I'm not upset!" She told him, "I'm mad."  
  
"DAMN!! Always make her promise not to get mad!! Why don't I ever remember that!?" He said to himself, hitting his forehead with his hand. 

*~*~*

"So, why are we going to New York if Mon and Chandler taken the twins on vacation?" Rachel asked for the tenth time that day, as they sat on the plane heading towards America.

"Because I booked this tickets before I found out and they're not refundable," Ross explained again.

"Sooooooo?"

"Sooooooo, I'm not wasting all that money for nothing!"

"Cheap skate!" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He glanced over at her. 

"I said…ummm…Ice skate."

"Ice Skate?" He repeated, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah…" She said with fake cheerfulness "we can go ice skating!"

"Umm, okay…" He frowned, "but you do know we can do that in Paris, right?"

  
"Oh yeah…" She said, acting as if she had only just realised, "lets not go ice skating then!"

Ross looked at her confused as she started to play with Emma. 

"Well, at least we'll get to see our parents…"  
  
"Great…" Rachel replied, sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Rach…this'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," She sighed, "I just can't believe that they'll be away when it's the twins first birthday. They knew we'd be coming."

"Yeah but they've probably need the holiday, you know with the stress of moving and becoming parents!" 

"But still! That was a year ago!" She moaned.

"I know…" Ross told her, "look, lets just concentrate on having a good time."

"Oh yeah! Two weeks in New York, when all our friends are not even there!" She replied sarcastically, causing him put his head in his hands with frustration. "I mean, how weird is that Mike decides to take Phoebe away the same week as Mon and Chandler go away and we come to New York?"

"Umm, strange coincidence, that one…" Ross said, with a small smile playing on his lips. 

*~*~*

Phoebe hung up the phone and turned to face Mike, who was sat reading the paper.

"Did you talk to Chandler?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now, why would I talk to Chandler?" Mike said innocently.

"Because he's just told me to that him and Monica don't mind if we go away next week."

"He did? That's great!" Mike said with excitement.

"So, you never asked him to do that?"  
  
"Would I?" Mike asked. 

"Umm…." Was her reply as she thought about it, deciding best not to answer that question. "I just feel so bad. Monica was planning a big party for the twins."  
  
"Look, they wouldn't have said we could go if they didn't mind."  
  
"Yeah but they wanted to go away for Emma's birthday but we forced them to stay…" Phoebe told him, "and if I know Monica she would want so kinda of revenge for that!"

"Why would they say its okay for us to go then?" Mike asked, nervously, hoping Phoebe wasn't going to guess what they were up to.

"I dunno…" She said, sitting back, deep in thoughts, "I'm guess that it's because Ross and Rach couldn't come over and Joey's stuck at work. Chandler said, its just going to be the four of them."

"Yes that's it!" Mike agreed a little to quickly, "I mean, that's probably right…just the four of them, it'll be nice."

  
"I still feel bad!" 

"I know but come on, we can have a good time can't we?" Mike asked.

"Oh course we can!" Phoebe grinned at him mischievously. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm not telling you…" 

"Fine! You don't have to tell me…" Phoebe crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't?"  
  
"No…you forgotten I'm psychic?" Phoebe told him.

"Oh yeah, right…" Mike smiled and looked back down to his paper.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked, not looking up.

"We're going to London…" 

"Nope…"  


"Africa?"

"No…"

"Oh oh…we're going to L.A to see Joey?!" 

"Afraid not…" Mike said, still looking down at his paper.

"Paris to see Ross and Rachel?"  
  
"Nope.."

"Minsk?" She frowned.

Mike glared at her, as he thought about her ex-boyfriend.

"Really not going tell, huh?" She asked.

He shook his head and looked back down to what he was reading.

"Damn you, Mike Hannigan!"

*~*~*

"I'm hungry!" Joey moaned, to his new girlfriend Lucy, as they sat on the flight from L.A to New York. 

"But you've just had dinner!" She looked at him, she was still amazed at the amount he could eat.

"I know but plane food is so small…" He whined, using his fingers exaggerate how small. 

"You had mine too!"

"Yeah…" He smiled dreamily as he remember the meal he just ate. 

"So, what are we going to do in New York then…"

"I dunno…" Joey told her and started to get upset, "there's nothing do! Everyone and everything I loved has gone! They've left me!!"

"Joey, your friends are going away for like a week…" She started to explain, "you've moved to L.A!"

"What's your point?" He asked curiously.

"Never mind…" She told him.

Joey sat bored for a few minutes, he hated flying. He started to jump up and down excitedly when was announced that they would be landing in 10 minutes. 

"HAHA!!" He shouted, "I'm home, Baby!"

"I thought you said that there was nothing to do and you wanted to go back to L.A!" Lucy reminded him. 

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, "are you kidding, I LOVE NEW YORK!!"

"It's a shame you're friend aren't going to be here…."  


"Oh-huh…" Joey replied, not paying attention and was looking out the window, looking down as they flew across the city "HELLOO NEW YORK!!!!"

*~*~*

"Is that Chandler?" Rachel asked, pointing to someone stopped at the waiting gates. 

Ross looked over and started to panic when he saw his friend. 

"Nope, that's not Chandler!" He exclaimed, pushing her in the other direction. 

"Ross! Wait! Stop!" She demanded, "I really do think that's Chandler!"

"No its not…I don't even think it's a man…." Ross told her, still pushing her, "come on, we gotta go this way….." 

*~*~*

"So, where to now?" Lucy asked, as they walked around the air-port. 

"We gotta look for Chandler…" Joey told her, his eyes searching the crowd of people in front of him. 

"Chandler?" She repeated. "I thought he'd gone on vacation."  
  
"No, he's coming to pick us up and drop us at the hotel then he's going on vacation!" He explained, getting annoyed that he hadn't located his best friend yet. 

"Oh right, is Monica coming?" 

"No…" Joey started to explain before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around to be face a grinning Chandler.

"Hey, Joe!" 

"CHANDLER!!!!" He screamed, gripping him into a bear hug.

"Whoa…easy Joe…" Chandler said laughing, "you trying to kill me!?"

"I'm Soooooooo happy to see you!!" Joey told him, not loosening his grip but instead picked him up and swung him around.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too!" Chandler told him.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah…" Chandler told me, "now, put me down, people are starting to stare!"  


"Oh yeah, sorry…" Joey put him down and looked around embarrassed.

Chandler shook his head but couldn't keep a smile of his face, _'some things never change' _ he told himself.

"Oh, hey…you must be Lucy…" Chandler said, noticing her for the first time. "I've heard a lot about you…"

"All good things I hope…" She smiled warmly at him.

"Cause baby…" Joey said, putting his arm around her, "but I haven't gone into too much detail….I'll tell you, man...She does this thing…."

"Ahh…Ahhh..Stop there Joe…I don't wanna know…" Chandler interrupted him, putting his hands to his ears. Whilst Lucy went slightly red and hit Joey playfully.

"What?" Joey asked confused. 

Chandler looks upwards, shaking his head, with a '_kill me now' _look on his face before looking back to Lucy.

"I'm telling you, anyone who can put up with him for as long as you have, has my respect!" He told her.

Joey still had a confused look on his face.

"What you talking about, man…" He asked, "you lived with me for years, so you deserver respect to!"

Both Chandler and Lucy looked at him with amazement.

"I see what you mean…" Lucy replied. 

Joey was still thinking about what was being said and Chandler watched him, expectedly.

Joey stopped frowning with confusion and glared at them, "HEY!"

"There it is…" Chandler said, once he's friend had worked it out. 

"Its such a shame that you're going on vacation…" Lucy said, as they head towards the exit, "it would have been nice to meet you all and get to know you…"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Joey said, sighing dramatically and then shrugging, "but what can you do??"

Chandler looked heavenwards again, as Joey made everything so obvious. 


	3. Just ike the old days 3

****

Just like the old days- part 3

"Hey, Rach…I've just gotta go out for a bit…" Ross told her.

"What? Why?" She shout from inside the bathroom of their hotel room.

"I've got to sort some stuff out."

"What stuff?" She asked, walking into the room.

"Some stuff Chandler asked me to do…." Ross said, slowly.

"Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked me to keep it quiet…." Ross stuttered, "I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Chandler asked me not to…"  
  
"Really?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh-huh…right gotta bye!" He said quickly and ran out the room.

"Wait Ross!" She started to call after him but it was too late, he was gone.

"This is great!!!" Joey exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, with a smile firmly fixed on his face.

"Has he been like this all morning?" Ross asked, raising an eyebrow, as he sat down.

"You think this is bad, should have seen him last night at the airport…" Chandler muttered.

"Oh but I did!" Ross replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"Last night, when he got to the air port, Rachel saw you and I had to push her away just to stop her from coming over!"

"Oh god… she hasn't worked anything out as she?"

"No, I convenience her that the person she saw was a women…" Ross told him.

"Oh right, great!" Chandler said, but then shot him a look, "HEY!"

Ross smiled at him and shrugged.

"So, where are we anyway?" He asked, looking around the house.

"Oh, its my mom's place…" Chandler explained, "She comes here whenever she's in New York."

"She doesn't mind us using it?"

"Nah, she's never here anyway…"  
  
"Oh cares?!" Joey yelled, "we're back together again! Just me and my two best buds. The three of us reunited again!!"

"Excuse me…" Mike said, holding up his hand, "I'm here to."  
  
"The four of us reunited again!!" Joey corrected himself.

"Right, if he's gone off for the day on his own, then we'll go shopping and spend all his money, won't we?" Rachel said, talking to Emma as she stepped out the elevator, heading for the hotel's exit.

"Hey, Joey, where are you?" Lucy asked, speaking into her mobile phone.

"I'm…erm…I'm just out seeing some friends!" Joey told her, winking at the other three, causing them all to roll their eyes.

"What friends?" Lucy frowned. "Maybe I should come and meet you…"  
  
"No…no point…" Joey said quickly, "you wouldn't like them, horrible friends! Terrible!"

"Okay…" She replied slowly, just as someone ran into her. "Ahhh…"

"Oh, sorry…" The women muttered, quickly.

"Its okay," Lucy said turning around to be face with a women and a little girl.

"Well, sorry again…" The women said, as she hurried off.

"That's weird…" Lucy commented to Joey.

"Yeah…" He agreed then frowned. "What was?"

"That women, I swear I've seen her somewhere…"

"Oh…" Joey said, that was weird. He did recognise the voice….he gasp and his eyes went wide. "Gotta go bye!"

"Joey??" Lucy frowned. She sighed and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Oh my god!" Joey shouted.

"What?" Ross asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I was talking to Lucy and some women ran into her….you'll never guess who it was…" Joey shuttered, he looked around at their confused faces and started to panic again, "oh my god! Oh my god!!"

Chandler frowned with confusion, "Janice?"

"What?" Joey stopped and glared at him, "Where did you get Janice from?"  
  
"Well, you kept saying 'oh my god!'…" Chandler shrugged.

"But Janice was more… 'Oh…my…gawd!!'…" Joey said, imitating his ex-girlfriend before he giggles.

The other glare at him.

"Who was it?!" Chandler demanded, speaking slowly.

"Oh right, yeah…it was Rachel!!" He said, panicking again.

"So? They don't each other!" Ross stated.

"Yeah but she's seen pictures of you all…." He explained.

"Really? You've shown her pictures of us all?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"Course I have!" Joey stated, "you're my best friends!"  
  
"Aww, that's really nice." Mike grinned at him.

"Well….." Joey grinned and looked down to the floor, embarrassed.

"Right…..anyway…" Chandler interrupted, "we gotta work some kind of plan…"

"I thought you had a plan?" Ross looked at him confused.

"No..I had part of a plan…" Chandler told him, "we got to come up with the next part.."

"Aww, but I'm hungry," Joey moaned.

The other three rolled their eyes.

"Order a pizza then!" Chandler throw his mobile at him.

Joey's eyes lit up and he flashed Chandler a smile before dialling.

"Any ideas?" Chandler asked.

"I'm thinking, Pepperoni…" Joey replied.

"I'm talking about the plan!"

"Oh…"  
  
"Well, what kinda of stuff did you use to do?" Mike asked, after the few silent seconds passed.

"Not a lot…" Ross told him, "Just sat around talking…Phoebe sang sometimes…"

A light bulb went of in Chandler's head, he looked over at Ross, grinning.

Ross stared back confused about the look, when he realised what his friend was thinking about.

"NO!" He told him, "Not again."

"What?" Chandler asked innocently.

"I've seen that look in your eyes before…" Ross accused him, "I'm not that again."  
  
"Oh come on…" Chandler started. Ross sat shaking his head, "it'll be fun…"  
  
Mike leaned over near Joey.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" He asked.

"Not a clue…" Joey told him, "but I never really do…"  
  
"True.." Mike agreed.

"Chandler, I'm not doing this!" Ross told him, "I'm not making a foul out of myself."

"You won't!"

"I will!"

"Won't!"  
  
"Will!"

"Won't…"  
  
"Alight, shut up both of you!" Joey shouted, he smiled when they both stopped, "Wow, it worked!"

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you're going to love this…" Chandler grinned and started to tell them his plan, whilst Ross rolled his eyes.


	4. Just Like The Old Days Part 4

**__**

Hey, last part… hope you enjoy but it's very soppy and romantic! Please let me know what you think!

Just Like The Old Days- Part 4

"So, is everything sorted?" Ross asked, as he spoke to Chandler on the phone, whilst Rachel was taking a shower.

"Yes! Everything is done!" Chandler told him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"And you sure anything is going to work?"

"Ross! Everything is fine!!" Chandler sighed, "Just trust me!"

"Last time I trusted you, you left my son on a bus!"

"Ross…" Chandler started but stopped when he saw Monica walk in the room.

"Is that Ross?" She said, reaching to take the phone. "Hey, Ross…."

"Ermm, hi, Mon…" Ross suddenly got nervous.

"So, I hope you and Rachel aren't working to hard there in Paris…" She told him, thinking they had to stay home because they couldn't get time of work.

"Erm, no..we're actually taking a little break at the moment…"

"Oh right, that's good…" Monica sighed, sitting down next to Chandler. She really missed them, "Is Rach there? I haven't spoken to her in ages."

"No…No!" He said, quickly, not noticing Rachel wondering in.

"Who's that?" She asked, drying her hair.

"She is there!" Monica stated when she heard Rachel's voice.

"Sorry, Mon…gotta go, bye!"

"It's Monica!" Rachel ran over but before she could grab the phone Ross put it down.

"She had to go…" Ross shrugged when he saw the death glare.

Monica turned to Chandler and then looked back to the phone.

"He hung up on me!" She told him.

"Did he??"

"Yeah!" Monica started dial, "who does he think he is, hanging up on me!"

"Monica, let it go…" Chandler said, taking the phone off.

"Didn't you hear me? He hung up on me!" She told him, trying to get phone back off him as he held it out of her reach, "and he lied to me! He told Rachel wasn't there but I heard her!!"

"Mon…Monica!!" Chandler said, as she jumped onto him trying to grab the phone.

She looked down at him, while lying on top of him. She leant down and kissed him lightly before smiling lovely at him, "Can I have the phone please?"

"Nope!" He shook his head, sitting up, giving her a peck on the lips as he did. "Remember I'm taking you out tonight, you've gotta get ready."  
  
"Alright!" She gave up, "Where we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."

"Why, what's the occasion?" She frowned.

"No reason," he shrugged, "just because I love you!"

"Aww, you're so sweet!" She told him, standing up and kissing him of the cheek as she walked past him on her way to get ready.

Once she had left the room, he let out a sigh. 'Tonight was going to be hard then he thought…'

**__**

XxXxX

"Lucy?" Joey called out, as he sat waiting for her, "Are you ready yet?!"

"Nearly!"

Joey rolled his eyes, looking down at his watch. Chandler would kill him if he were late. As if on cue, Lucy entered the room. The sight of her caused Joey's mouth to drop open.

"WOW!" He said, after regaining the power of speech, "you look amazing!"

"Thanks!" She smiled and looked at him, noticing he was only wearing jeans and tee shirt, "I wish I could say the same for you…"

"Huh?" He said, looking down at his clothes, "Oh yeah, don't worry about that."

"Where are we going?" She asked, taking his arm as they walked out.

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet!"

"I'm not over dressed am I?" She asked, comparing her clothes to the ones he was wearing.

"No, you're perfect!" He told her softly and sincerely.

**__**

XxXxX

"Are we there yet?" Phoebe asked, they had been driving around for over an hour and Mike would not tell her where they were going.

"Nearly…" Mike replied, looking at his watch to see it was only 6:30. Their plan started at 7 o'clock and he had to make it seem to Phoebe that they were heading out of New York.

"I don't understand why it has to be a surprise!"

"Because I want it to be."

"Fine, alright…" She said, crossing her arms across her chest, "have your little secretes!"

Mike sighed, this better be worth it.

**__**

XxXxX

"You think you'll be alright?" Monica asked Chandler once they got back in the car after dropping the twins off at her parents.

****

"They'll be fine." Chandler promised her, pulling on his seat belt.

"You think?" She looked nervously at her parent's house and saw them in the window with Erica and Jack in their arms.

Chandler sighed and turned to face her.

"Monica, I promise they'll be fine," He told her, taking her hands in his, "and if there is a problem you're parents will call us."

"Yeah, you're right…" She agreed, "Come, let's go."  
  
"Put this on," He told her, tossing a blindfold at her then started up the car.

"I don't think so…" She raised an eyebrow and held looked at it.

"Oh come on, Mon…. you'll ruin the surprise if you don't!" Chandler pleaded with her, "Please? For me?"  
  
She sighed in defeat and covered her eyes, "You're lucky I love you, Chandler Bing."

**__**

XxXxX

"This better be good!" Rachel told Ross, as he guided her into the building, with her blindfold on.

"It will be!" He promised her and sat down. He looked around, noticing everything was perfectly in place. Chandler must have worked hard to get it like this.

"Can I take this thing off now?" She asked.

"No not yet…" He told her, "You've gotta be quiet be quiet or you'll ruin the surprise."

"Fine!"

Ross smiled before rushing off to get ready himself.

5 minutes later Phoebe and Mike entered. He sat Phoebe down next to Rachel and then went off to get ready too.

Rachel turned her head when he felt someone sit down next to her. Just as she was about to speak she remember what Ross had said and kept quiet.

Phoebe could tell someone was sat next to her but she knew she couldn't say anything because she promised Mike she wouldn't make a sound.

Joey was next to come in; he was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Once he had gotten Lucy seated he, joined Mike and Ross in the back.

"The place looks great!!" He whispered, so the women couldn't hear him.

"I know, Chandler went all out on this…" Mike added, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, he really wants this to be special…" Ross said, "I can't believe he's going to pull this off."

"Hey! We've got something do with it too!" Joey told him, beginning to change his clothes to wear the same as Ross and Mike.

"Yeah!" Mike stated. They all smiled at each other, it was just like the old times.

"Right, we better get out there and make sure they haven't ruined the surprise…." Ross said, heading for the door. Worried that keeping quiet for 15 minutes would be to long for Rachel.

Joey quickly finished changing and followed them out. He smiled as he looked around at his friends. Phoebe was sat, twittering her wedding ring around her finger, a habit she had when she was bored or nervous. Rachel sat next to her, self-consciously playing with her hair. While Lucy sat in the chair, patiently waiting to see what was going to happen. He couldn't help but bend down and kiss her on the cheek, causing a smile to form across her face.

Mike and Ross exchanged looks of disbelieve, stopping lighting the candles Chandler had set out earlier to watch him. If it wasn't Joey then they would say it was Love, but there was no one way Joey Tribbiani would be ready to settle down .or would he?

Joey grinned at him and picked up a box of matches and started to light more of the candles.

Just as Ross was lighting the last one, Chandler walked in guiding Monica. He grinned at them and when he saw Joey starting to jump up and down again, he placed a finger on his lips indicating for him to keep quiet.

Once he sat her down next to Rachel, the others walked over and stood behind their Wives/girlfriends, waiting for Chandler to give the signal. He was almost ready; he quickly did the top button up on his shirt, fixed a bow tie on it and then sidled on his black jacket.

He took a deep breath, before holing up 3 fingers, the others got ready.

"1...2..." He mouthed, silently, putting down a finger each time, "…3.."

On 3 they all un-did the blindfolds, letting them slip of the girls' eyes.

"Surprise.." Chandler bent down and whispered in Monica ear, kissing her cheek.

They all looked around the central Perk, speechless, seeing hundreds of candles, different coloured roses everywhere and the boys all in black tuxes.

They started to scream when they noticed each other.

"You're meant to be in Paris!!" Monica cried, hugging both Ross and Rachel at the same time.

"You're meant to be on vacation!" She replied, tearfully.

"JOEY!!!" Phoebe yelled, running into his arms and then turned and hugged Lucy, "Hang on, you're new!!"

"Oh, yeah….guys!!" Joey raised his voice, slightly to get their attention, "This is Lucy, My girlfriend!"

"Oh, hey!" Phoebe smiled and hugged her again, "I'm Phoebe…"

"Yeah..and that's Monica, Rachel, Ross, Mike…" Joey pointed them out, "and you already know Chandler."  
  
"Hey.." Chandler gave her a small wave.

"I can't believe you did this!" Monica hugged him and then kissed him on the lips.

"Err, Brother in the room!" Ross cleared his throat.

They reluctantly parted and Monica joined Rachel, Phoebe and Lucy, catching up on all the gossip.

They all fell silently and turned around when they heard music beginning to play softly. It was then they noticed Joey, Ross and Mike stood front of 3 microphone and Chandler in front of one, just slightly ahead of them. They stood on the small stage were Phoebe used to sing.

"I'd just like to say, this was Chandler's idea, so if we suck it's his fault!" Ross spoke to his Mic.

Chandler rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, thanks, Ross!!" He turned back to the girls, "Right, this is only for you guys!"

The girls looked around at each other curiously, wondering what was going on. They watched as Mike leant down and pushed a button on the CD player.

They watched in amazement when they heard the familiar start of the song 'My Girl.'

Their amazed looks turned to shock when they heard Chandler start to sing.

**__**

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May,"

He grinned as the others joined in for the chorus.

**__**

"I guess, you'd say,  
What can make me feel this way,  
My girl...(My girl)  
Talkin' 'bout, my girl...(My girl)"

Chandler winked at Monica, seeing her staring at him, opened mouthed, before he carried to on.

**__**

"I've got so much honey the bees envy me,  
I've got a sweeter song, than the birds in the tree."

The girls began to clap and sway in time with the music. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, Chandler had a great voice but with the others backing made it sound so amazing.

****

"Well, I guess you'd say,  
What can make me feel this way,  
My girl...(My girl)  
Talkin' 'bout, my girl...(My girl)"

"Woo...Hoooooooooo…"

As the Instrumental Bridge began to play, they started the small dance routine Chandler made them do. Mike, Ross and Joey all refused at first because they thought it made them look stupid but Chandler insisted they had to do it to make everything perfect.

They swung their arms in time with the music, whist clicking their fingers and turning from left to right.

**__**

"Hey…Hey…Hey…"

They held onto the microphone stand and leaned it down to the left.

**__**

"Hey…Hey…Hey…"

They did the same again but leant down to the right, this time. When they stood up straight, Chandler began to sing again, with the others backing him up.

****

"Woo...Hoooooooooo…"

"I don't need no money, fortune or fame,  
I've got all the riches baby, one man could claim. Well...

I guess you'd say,  
What can make me feel this way,  
My girl...(My girl)  
Talkin' 'bout, my girl...(My girl)"

When their voices and the music died out, the girls jumped up and started to scream and clap.

"Strip, Strip, Strip, Strip.." Phoebe started to chant excitedly.

"We're not quite finished, yet, Pheebs…" Chandler told her as they all walked off the stage.

"Yeah, maybe later!" Joey winked at her.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Mike stated.

"Oh, yeah sorry…" Joey smiled slyly and ran into the back with Mike and Ross following.

"Well, be back with you in 2 minutes…" Chandler said to them, "Sit and chat amongst yourselves."

Once they'd all disappeared out of sight, the girls looked at each.

"Did anyone know about this?" Phoebe asked.

"No, not a clue!" Monica said, looking around the coffee house, "I can't believe they did all this!"

"I wondered why Ross was acting so weird lately…" Rachel added.

"Only lately?"

"True…"  
  
"Lucy? Did you know about this?" Monica turned and asked her.

"Not a clue…" She informed them, "Joey told me you all were on vacation or in Paris…"

"I swear I've seen you before…" Rachel said to her, frowning.

"Yep, you walked into me at the hotel the other day…" Lucy smiled, "I knew I recognised you."

"How stupid are we to believe all those lies!" Monica asked.

"Well, when Joey's involved in a plan, its hard to believe we all fell for it…" Phoebe replied.

The others all agreed before bursting out laughing.

**__**

XxXxX

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Ross complained to Chandler, as they stood in the back getting ready for the next part.

"You don't have to do it!" Chandler told him, "but you know it will make Rachel happy."

"Alright, alright!" Ross held up his hands, "I'll do it, but I'm not happy about."  
  
"Ross, stop moaning and be a man like the rest of us!!" Joey told him, as he stood up straight.

Ross started opened mouthed at the sight of him, in his custom, while Mike and Chandler was practically on the floor laughing.

**__**

XxXxX

"Having fun?" The girls turned around when they heard Mike's voice.

"This is so great!" Phoebe told him, moving over so he could sit next to her.

"Where are the others?" Monica asked him, looking around for them.

"They're getting ready for the next part…" Mike smiled, "they'll be out soon."

"What they going to do?" Phoebe enquired impatiently.

"Just, wait and see…"

After a few seconds, Chandler reappeared and started to clear the stage. Once there was nothing left except a few chairs, he turned to his audience.

"Right, the next bit is a little acting sketch, of what should have happened…" Chandler told them and shared a knowing grin with Mike. The girls looked at each confused.

"Rachel…this is to you, from Ross…" Chandler added before jumping off the stage and sitting down next to Monica.

They watched curiously as Ross walked out, shaking his head, not believe he was actually going to do this.

He stood in the centre of the stage, glaring at Chandler, who smiled innocently back. A second later Joey walked out.

The girls stared at him.

"Is that my dress?" Rachel asked, pointing at him.

Joey joined Ross on the stage, wearing one of Rachel's dresses, a golden blonde wig and had make up all over his face.

"I do not look like that!!" Rachel insisted as the others started to laugh.

"Shhh…" Chandler said after a while, as they began the sketch.

"Hey Rach!!" Ross said, loudly.

"Oh…I'm not talking to you!!" Joey replied in a high pitch voice.

"OH why not?" Ross asked slowly.

"Because you cheated on me with that girl from the Xerox place!!" Joey said, flicking his fake hair.

"Oh, please Rachel…I'm so sorry…"

"No! You're a pig!!" Joey slapped him around the face.

Ross held his cheek and looked at Joey shocked, that wasn't part of the script.

"What can I do to make it up to you!" Ross asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing!" Joey crossed his arms and turned away from him.

"You're right, I am a _pig_…" Ross said, not happy about what he was saying, "but I love you!"

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"Because I was stupid and I thought we were on a break!"

Joey gasped loudly and slapped him again, "We were not on a break!!"

Ross glared at Joey and then turned to look at the audience. He saw Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Mike and Lucy laughing their heads off…he knew it was Chandler who told Joey to add the slaps, he would get him back for that later. He noticed Rachel wasn't laughing, she was just watching, interested to see where this was going.

"You are right!" Ross said slowly, "we were _not_ on a break! I'm sorry.. I was an idiot!"

"Do you mean that?" Joey asked tearfully.

"Yes! Please take me back?" Ross dropped to his knees, begging. "I love you!"

"Aww… I love you to!!" Joey pretended to cry and pulled Ross back up and then kissed him.

Ross jumped away shocked, he was going to kill Chandler for adding bits to script. Joey took a bow, while Ross tried to read Rachel's face. Wondering if it was such a good idea to bring it all back up.

He sighed in relief when he saw her jumping up and run into his arms, a few tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you…" She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome!" He hugged her tightly before adding, "Excuse me while I go and kill Chandler and Joey."

"Ermm, okay…." She frowned, watching him stalking off.

"I like the way you added to the script!" Ross glared at Joey.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was Chandler's idea!" Joey pointed accusingly.

"Erm, I..ummm.. You see…erm…" Chandler stuttered, as he looked at 'Red Ross.'

"You made him slap me!?"

"Hey, it work out alright, didn't it?" Chandler shrugged.

"Yeah and we had to make it look real!" Joey added, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, but it hurt…" Ross said quietly, rubbing his cheek.

"Aww…come here…." Joey pouted his cherry coloured lips; "I'll kiss it better."

"Stay away from me!" Ross pointed at him before walking off to join the girls and Mike.

Chandler watched as he walked off and when he turned back around, he found Joey smiling at him.

"How you doin'?" He said, grinning.

"Joe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're scaring me now…" Chandler told him, stumbling backwards and placed a chair between them.

"Yeah, I should just go and change…" Joey replied after a second of thinking.

"Yeah!" Chandler agreed and walked over to the others as Joey headed into the back.

When Chandler reached the group he found Ross in the middle of telling the story of how it all happened.

"…. Well, I thought it was a great idea from the start…I mean Mike and Joey needed a little bit convincing and Chandler wasn't sure if it would all work out but I did…"

"Excuse me?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now who's changing the script?" Chandler said, sarcastically after hearing his version of events.

"Aww, don't worry, we never believed him anyway…" Rachel stated.

"Hey!" Ross looked at her hurt.

"Oh come on, Ross…" She rolled her eyes, "you started off by saying 'this was all Chandler's idea, if we suck its his fault!' You think we'd believe this was all your idea?"

"I was just nervous…" He muttered quietly.

"Anyway…" Rachel turned away to face Chandler, "Where's Joey? I want my dress back!"

"He's just getting changed now…" Chandler smiled.

"Thank you for doing this…" Monica said to him, "this means a lot."  
  
"We're not done yet!" He assured her.

"You're not?" Phoebe frowned.

"No…" Mike grinned at her, "You, Monica and Lucy still got your surprises…"

"Oh Yay!" Phoebe clapped.

"What you going to do?" Monica asked Chandler.

Before he could reply he saw Joey pop his head around the door and waved him over.

"Mike, you wanna get set up.." He told him, heading towards Joey.

"Excuse me, Ladies…" Mike smiled at them and headed off to get ready.

"Wow! It just shows leaving with Monica makes an effect…" Phoebe commented.

"Huh?" Monica frowned.

"Well, look at Chandler, he's telling everyone what to do.." She gestured her hand to where Mike was, setting up, "and he's all organised and got everything planned."  
  
"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Monica smiled happily.

"You would have been proud of him, Mon," Ross told her, wrapping his arms around Rachel. "He set up all these meeting, made all these phone calls…made sure Joey never blow anything!"

"Yeah, how did he manage that?" Lucy asked.

"God knows…" Ross replied honestly.

"Chandler, you sure I should do this?" Joey asked, nervously, pacing around room, now back in his tux.

"Joey, you know I can't make that decision," Chandler sighed.

"But you use to make all my decisions!" Joey wined.

"Joe…"

"I know..I know…" Joey cut in knowing what he was going to say. He was silent for a minute as he thought everything through. "Alright, I'm going to do it!"

"You are? That's great!" Chandler grinned and frowned slightly, "but you may wanna lose the eye shadow."

Joey picked up a mirror, "Why I think it suits me!"

"We're heading back to that place where you scare me…" Chandler warned him, backing away.

"Alright, alright…" Joey picked up a cloth and cleaned it off, "Happy?"  
  
"Very…" Chandler told him, "Now are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yeps!"

"Are you ready?"

"Nope!"

"Joe.."  
  
"No, don't worry, I'll be fine…" Joey reassured him, "Just go tell Lucy, I'll be outside."  
  
"Right, okay…" Chandler said, turning to leave but then walked back and hugged him, "good luck!"

"Ah, who needs luck?" Joey laughed nervously.

Chandler gave him one last smile before walking out. Once he stepped out the room he looked over and Mike, who signalled that he was ready.

"Right, ladies… the next part is going to be slightly different." He said, walking over, "Lucy, you need to meet Joey outside."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because…"  
  
"So, we're not going to see what Joey's got planned?" Rachel asked, disappointed.

"No, sorry…" Chandler replied.

"That's not fair!" Monica exclaimed.

"Yeah but while they're out there, you and Phoebe get your surprises…" Chandler told her.

"What I miss that?" Lucy asked, "now, that's not fair!"

"I don't think you'll care after you've seen Joey!" Ross smirked.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Is that all you can say?" Monica turned to her.

"Why?"

"Never mind…" Chandler interrupted them, "Just sit down and enjoy the show… Lucy, I believe Joey is waiting for you.."

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess…" She said, slowly heading for the exit.

"So, how's Joey doing?" Ross whispered to Chandler, as the girls got comfortable.

"Nervous!"

"Worse then me?" Ross asked.

"Which time?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Ross replied sarcastically.

Chandler smiled and sat down next to Monica, putting his arm around her.

"Right, ermm…this is for Phoebe…" Mike spoke nervously into the microphone as he sat in front of a keyboard.

They all looked around at each and smiled as Mike started to play. His fingers moving expertly over the keys.

Meanwhile, outside Joey and Lucy stood holding hands, staring into each other's eyes.

"So, what's this surprise then?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

"I just want you to know how much I love you…" Joey told her.

"Aww, you're soo sweet!" She replied, kissing him softly, "I love you too…"

"Well, I guess that's good!" Joey laughed un-easy.

"Yeah I its…" Lucy frowned, "are you okay?"  
  
"I'm great!" He replied, smiling slightly, as Mike's playing drifted out into the street. "I'm so happy… and that's because you of."

"I'm happy to Joe…"  
  
"No, let me talk…" he said, gently, placing a finger on her lips. "I love you so much, I never thought I that could care about one girl as much as I care about you… I never thought I'd want any of this…"

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Lucy…" He started, slowly knelling down and reaching into his pocket, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Wh..what?" She stuttered, looking down at the ring in his hand, "Oh my god!"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Joey asked after a couple of seconds, "cos I'm new at this!"

"Oh course I'll marry you!" Lucy told him tearfully.

"You will?"

"Yes!"

"You'll marry me?" He asked slowly, uncertain.

"Yes, Joey..I'll marry you!!" She threw her arms around him after he slipped the ring on her finger, "Oh god, I love you!!"

"Oh my God!" Joey muttered, "I'm getting married!"

Before she could say or do anything he ran back into the coffee house.

"I'm getting married!!!!!" He screamed.

Everyone fell silent and stared at him.

"Say that again?" Rachel stuttered, looking around, wondering if she was hearing things.

Mike, Ross and Chandler all ran over to him and hugged just as Lucy walked in, tears running down her face.

"This is true?" Monica asked, excited as they all wondered over.

"Yeah…" She informed them, holding out her hand to show them the ring.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped.

"Wow, Joe maybe you and I should have given it a try…" Rachel said, examine the ring, causing Ross to glare at her. "What?"

"Sorry, Rach I'm off limits…" Joey beamed, wrapping his arms around his new fiancée.

"Aww, look at him…." Chandler sighed happily, "He's all grown up!"

"Yeah and we get to have a bachelor party…" Joey babbled, "And a honeymoon."  
  
"Yeah, not quite all there though…" Monica added looking at Chandler, who nodded his agreement.

After 5 minutes of congratulating the couple and starting to discuss plans, Monica realised something.

"You haven't done my surprise yet!" She pointed out to Chandler.

"Didn't I?" He frowned.

"No!"

"I'm sure I did…" He said slowly, getting out his list, reading through, "Group song…Ross' act, Joey's surprise while Mike and I do ours…see told you, I did it after Mike."

"No, you never…" Rachel joined in, "Mike finished and then Joey ran in!"

"Aww man!" Chandler moaned, "Joey, you messed up my plans!"

"You really are turning into Monica!" Joey replied.

"Hey!" Monica exclaimed.

Joey smiled shyly and pulled Lucy in front of him as protection.

"Why don't you just do it now?" Phoebe asked Chandler.

"Because you're all be watching…" He said quietly.

"So?" Ross stated, "I had to mine in front of everyone!"

"Yeah, it can't be that bad…" Rachel told him and turned to Ross, "What is it?"  
  
"I dunno…" He shrugged, "He wouldn't tell any of us…"

"What you going to do?" Joey asked.

Chandler sighed, "alright, I haven't got any acted or anything planned…."  
  
"That's not fair!" Ross complained, "I had to go up there and make a fool of myself."

"But I have got a pretty good surprise…" Chandler smiled.

"You're pregnant!" Joey gasped.

"Joe…I'm a man!"

"So?"

"I'm not even bother…" Chandler shook his head and turned away from him. "Anyway as I was saying I have a surprise…"  
  
"Which is?" Monica asked.

Chandler grinned at her and tossed her a bunch of keys.

"What are they for?" Rachel asked, looking over Monica shoulder.

"Let's just say that if you ever need a job, Rach…you can always work here…" He told her.

They all looked at him confused.

"How?" Phoebe asked, "cos this place got sold the other day…"

Chandler stared at him, wondering how they hadn't worked it out yet.

"You brought the coffee house!!" Joey shouted.

"How the hell was it Joey who worked it out first?" Chandler asked.

"Oh my god!" Monica said, "are you serious?"  
  
"Yep…" He grinned at her, "I borrowed the money of my mom.."

"I thought Bings, don't borrow money?" She referred back to when he didn't have a job and were short on money.

"Yeah, well..it was for a good course …" Chandler said, "this place has a lot of memoirs, I couldn't let them destroy it!"

"You really brought it?" Ross asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why do you think it was so easy to use it tonight?"

"I dunno…" Ross shrugged, wondering why he never asked the question before.

"It's really ours?" Monica asked.

"Yeps…"

"Oh oh, can I sing?!" Phoebe asked, "Please, please?!"

"Oh course, Pheebs!" Chandler told her, "It would be wrong if you didn't!"

"OH thanks!" She hugged him, "I'm going to write song new songs! Hey maybe we can do a duet.. You have great voice."

"Maybe…" Chandler smiled.

"How are you going to manage with this?" Rachel asked, "I mean, with the babies and work and all…"

"Well, I was actually thinking of asking Mike and Pheebs to manage the place…" Chandler said, "Y'know you both can then carry on doing your music…"

"We would love to!!" Phoebe answered and hugged Chandler again.

"Hey, hey… hug your own husband!" Monica said jokingly, pushing Phoebe away and hugging Chandler herself.

"I know!" Joey stated, "you should get Gunther back!!"

"I tried, but he kept muttering something about true love and Paris…" He frowned confused.

Ross' head snapped up and looked at Rachel, "I told you there was someone with bleach blonde hair sit in our bush!"

"Oh Ross don't be stupid!" Rachel told him.

Phoebe started to plan what she was going to do but Chandler refused to let her change the name to 'Phoebe's.'

"I say, a least once a year we all meet up here and spend a day like we use to…" Monica suggested and when she turned to see what Chandler thought, she saw that he wasn't by her side any more.

She smiled as she heard 'The way you look tonight' start to play over the CD player. Chandler walked back over to her, with one hand behind his back.

He handed her a yellow rose, "This is to represent the friendship we'll always have…" He told her then handed her a red one, "This is to represent all my love to you.." and then lastly he handed her a white rose, "this is represent how pure that love is…"

Tears filled Monica's eyes as she took the roses.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She nodded and he pulled her towards him.

"Aww…." Rachel, Phoebe and Lucy all said together.

"Why don't you ever do anything sweet like that?!" Rachel looked at Ross.

"Ermm.." Ross looked around and quickly grabbed a Rose of the side. "This is for you!"

Rachel took it and looked down at it, "It's dead!"

"Ooops…" Ross smiled nervously at her and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and accepted his hand.

Phoebe and Lucy stood side by side and cleared their throats as Mike and Joey stood back and watched the two couples.

Mike quickly got the hint and pulled Phoebe away to dance, while Joey didn't move.

"What?" He asked, innocently as Lucy stared at him.

"Joey…dance with me!" She ordered.

"Oh yeah, sure!!" He said and took her hand.

"I love you…" Monica whispered to Chandler.

"I love you too," He replied, as the slowly swayed to the music, "are you happy?"

"Yes, I can't believe you did all this…" She smiled.

"Well, I know you missed everyone and I just wanted to make it like the old times…" He told her, "even if it was just for tonight…"

"Yeah…" She sighed, "I don't know why but it just feel like the old times…"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean.." He said, "I'm sorry.."

"No! This is perfect!" She assured him and kissed him softly.

The others all looked over and noticed the couple.

"Awww…." The girls said again.

"Do you always have to do that?" Joey asked them.

"Hey! Dude!" Ross moaned, "That's my sister!!"

Just as the couple parted the door opened.

"Someone order a pizza?" The delivery boy asked.

"Alright!" Joey cheered and ran over to him, "The Joey special, Baby!"

Chandler and Monica looked at each other.

"Now it feels like the old days!" They said at the same and then both laughed.

Chandler kissed her again before puller her closer and continued to dance to the music.

**__**

XxX-The End-XxX

Please review and let me know what you think!

****


End file.
